1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems. More particularly, the invention relates to integrated security systems for selectively allowing entry into a secure region upon positive determination of entry conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain environments, high security is a necessity. The decision to either admit or reject an individual to a secure region may be based on a number of important separate identifiable elements of information concerning the person at the time entry is sought. To make this determination, a time consuming and expensive use of multiple guard stations may be required. Guards may be needed to monitor activity of the person seeking entry and to make various decisions. For example, is the person seeking entry carrying explosive devices or firearms? Has the actual identity of the person seeking entry positively been determined? Is the person leaving the region carrying radioactive material?
One of the problems with the use of multiple guard stations is the chance of human error. Consistency in obtaining sufficient accurate information is desirable. Various detector schemes have been used. Thus, radiation detectors and explosive detectors are not unknown. However, generally their use is accompanied by that of a number of guards. This involves significant costs while at the same time has inherent risks of human error. Vulnerability of guards to terrorists or corruption may also be a factor.